A conventional redundant array of independent disks (“RAID”) device is used to provide redundant storage for sensitive data. In some situations, the conventional RAID device can also increase data storage performance. However, the conventional RAID device generally comprises multiple disk drives which in aggregate utilizes a large amount of peak power. Due to the large amount of peak power used by the disk drives within the conventional RAID device, the conventional RAID device is powered by a wall outlet, or in some instances, a battery backup. However, this may limit the use of the conventional RAID device since the conventional RAID device has limited portability and can only be operated in limited locations
For example, the conventional RAID device may only be able to be used with the laptop when a wall outlet or a battery backup is available for the conventional RAID device. When the laptop is not near a wall outlet or a battery backup, the conventional RAID device may not be able to be used. Even when the laptop is near a wall outlet or a battery backup, the wall outlet or a battery backup may only have a single connection available. This means that only the laptop and not both the laptop and the conventional RAID device, may be powered by the wall outlet or the battery backup.
Furthermore, even when a connection is available in the wall outlet or the battery backup, the power cable from the conventional RAID device to the wall outlet or the battery backup may hinder operation of the laptop or make it cumbersome to operate the conventional RAID device. For example, the power cable may overlap the laptop. Thus, even when the conventional RAID device may be powered by the wall outlet or the battery backup, a user of the laptop may choose to operate the conventional RAID device in only limited circumstances.